


Humanity's Second Chance: a RWBY adaption fic

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters are the same, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ruby is aro ace, Universe Alteration, Weiss is a wolf Faunus, everything is altered just enough to cause absolute chaos, expect angst, plot is relatively similar, there will be small changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: An adaption where the plot is relatively the same and so are the characters but everything's altered just enough to be completely different at the same time.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Taiyang Xiao Long/Raven Branwen, Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Humanity's Second Chance: a RWBY adaption fic

Ruby Rose. Raised on the road with only her mother caring for her. 

Her mother is what led her to the closest village possible after packing up camp. She kept her hood up, pulling her cape tighter around herself. 

“Excuse me?” Ruby spoke politely, catching the attention of a black-haired woman. Maybe she should've spoken to someone less intimidating. 

Scarlet red eyes bored into her.  
“Yes?” 

“I'm looking for someone, um, her name’s Summer Rose. She's my mother,” Ruby couldn't have backed out, summoning up confidence she didn't know she had. 

A hardened expression softened so much that it turned sympathetic.  
“Kid. Shit, Ruby-” 

“How do you know my name?” That frightened Ruby and she began wondering if it was worth making a run for it. 

“My name’s Raven Branwen. I was part of your mother’s team at Beacon,” 

Summer had mentioned them to Ruby, in passing. Though never in detail. It almost seemed to hurt Summer every time Ruby asked. 

“Oh.” 

“Ruby, your mother’s dead,” Raven didn't know how to put it any other way. She's fifteen now, Raven thought, she doesn't need minced words. 

“She…” Her muscles suddenly felt like lead, and every bone in Ruby’s body turned to stone. Her blood turned cold as all the colour drained from her face. 

Raven got up from her seat, leaving Lien on the table as payment for her drink. 

“Let's get you out of here, kid,” she mumbled, taking Ruby by the shoulders and steering her out of the tavern. 

-

“You've been watching us?” 

“Yes,” Raven had told Ruby about her ability to turn into a bird. Her ability to keep watch over Summer and Ruby. 

“What happened to my mom?” 

“No one knows,kid.” 

Ruby didn't respond.

Raven shifted tensely.  
“Uh, your sister, her name’s Yang,” 

“Okay,” the older woman had no idea what to do. Ruby was considerably different than Yang in almost every way possible. 

-

Yang was at an impasse. She could go and apologise to Taiyang for getting angry or, she could stay in her room and compile all of her research together. 

Her mom, Raven, called, telling her and Taiyang about Ruby. About Summer. Yang knew about Summer but not about Ruby. Hell, she was searching for the last member of Team STRQ, Qrow Branwen. 

Admittedly, she let the search get to her head a little, but Yang’s impatience had grown. There was nothing to do. Her visit to Junior’s club came up empty in terms of information, too, and that left her a little irritated. 

Actually, extremely irritated. 

“Yang! Your mom’s here!” Taiyang called from downstairs. The blonde sighed heavily, throwing all of her research into a box before shoving it under her bed. 

Qrow Branwen can wait. 

She took the steps two at a time, barely noticing as she did. 

Taiyang cleared his throat and Yang looked up, eyes landing on her mom and a girl who looked quite a bit like Summer. 

Must be Ruby, Yang thought.

“I'm Yang,” she introduced herself. The girl shrugged her hood down. 

“Ruby,” 

-

The first week was… awkward, to say the least. Yang had noticed that Ruby spent a lot of time tinkering with her weapon. Crescent Rose, she called it. 

“Uh, Ruby?” Yang poked her head into the spare room. Ruby was staying here until Taiyang could get a new bed sorted in the back room that Yang stayed in. 

She looked up from her weapon, silver eyes meeting lilac. 

“Yeah?” Ruby was a little happier today. She resolved to find out what happened to her mom. Ruby had told Yang about her plan. Yang took that trust and reciprocated it, telling Ruby about her search for Qrow. 

They decided that they’d work together. If they were both looking for information then it only made sense. 

“The letter came,” that made Ruby stop messing with her scythe-sniper completely. 

“So? What does it say?” She dashed over from her seat, suddenly bubbling with joy. Sometimes, Yang got whiplash from how fast Ruby could get excited. 

Yang laughed, passing the letter over. She applied to Beacon. The letter had arrived that day and it held the news of whether she had been accepted into the Academy or not.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she read the letter. She was speechless, pointing at herself and then at the letter. Yang smiled warmly.  
“Looks like you're coming to Beacon with me,” 

-

Weiss’ wolf ears twitched, locking onto the sound of footsteps. Familiar footsteps, to her relief. 

“Evening, Snow,” Adam greeted her. Well, it wasn't like she was going to use her real name. 

“Adam.” Weiss’ voice came out a little more clipped than she intended it to be. 

“Don't be sour, Snow,” Ilia teased, lips upturned in a smirk. That mask of hers didn't do anything to hide it either. 

Blake sighed, face twisting into a scowl.  
“Can we _please_ get on with this?” 

“Please,” Weiss drew her sword. She had brought an old prototype instead of Myrtenaster. It was simple but effective. Much less noticeable too. 

The four scattered, keeping to the shadows. They kept alert, night vision coming in handy for seeing clearly in the darkness. 

The mission went smoothly and without any problems. They loaded crates into the backs of cars, making a quick escape back to their base of operations. 

“Alright, let’s check it out,” Blake pulled a crate over with Ilia’s help. Adam pried open the lid and a sinking feeling hit Weiss.

“We _stole_ from the SDC?!” She exclaimed. 

“Got a problem, Snow?” Adam narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Yeah, I do! You said we were raiding a splinter group of the White Fang, not the SDC!” 

“Snow, they take advantage of the Faunus. It serves them right,” Ilia sighed. 

“Committing crimes is not the way to do this! I thought we were _just_ protesting. Peacefully!” Weiss was furious to say the least. 

She was going to change the SDC by herself. She was going to get equal rights for all Faunus. Weiss _refused_ to resort to crime and violence to achieve her goals. 

“Are you blind? It's not working, Snow!” Blake hissed. 

“That doesn't mean we have to commit crimes!” Weiss seethed.

“Why not? The SDC have done nothing but abuse the Faunus! They deserve it!” 

Weiss shook her head gently at Blake, disappointed. She’d never seen her face. Ever. None of them had ever seen the faces’ of each other. At least, not to her knowledge.

They’re strangers. Weiss took that truth and let it sink in. 

She left the base, hiding her ears with a beanie. There was a black ribbon wrapped around Weiss’ wrist. The ribbon that Blake gave her. She brushed her thumb across it gently. The heiress couldn't bear to rid herself of it. 

Yelling was the first thing she heard when she returned home. Weiss avoided the dining room where her drunken mother and furious father were arguing once again. 

She didn't even think of going to her own room, finding Whitley in his. Winter was gone now, joining the Atlesian military.

“Do you have to leave?” He asked before Weiss could even get a word in. 

“I'll come back.” 

“Don't leave.” 

“I have to.” 

“No, you don't. You want to. You could go to Atlas, not Beacon,” 

“I'm sorry, Whitley.” 

“No you’re not. Leave me alone.” 

Weiss could feel the weight of the White Fang mask hidden in the pouch on her back.  
“Will you be okay?” 

“Go away,” Whitley said more firmly.

She nodded, leaving with a heavy heart. Weiss didn't hesitate in contacting anyone and everyone who supported her in the White Fang. She designed a new flag. Weiss kept the white background, changing the red icon to grey. 

Weiss vowed to keep protesting peacefully with her supporters and she would continue aiming to change the SDC from the inside out. 

-

It had been a month since Snow left the White Fang, and a new faction had arised. None of them had any doubt that it was Snow who was behind it. 

The media had simply dubbed the faction White Fang Grey. 

Blake was in charge of this mission. There was a shipment coming in from the SDC at the docks. Compared to Vale, this mission put her, Ilia and Adam at a higher risk. Argus was a dangerous place for them. Especially so near to a military base. 

“Let's go over it one more time,” Blake said.

“We keep to the far side of the docks until we’re sure of where the shipment is. Grab as much as you can destroy the rest,” Ilia recited. Might as well take some of the Dust themselves, Blake decided. 

Adam had a smile on his face, one that was almost prideful. It was as though he was impressed with the way Blake was taking charge. 

“Alright. Let's go,” 

-

Blake was thankful for the abundance of clouds, making it much harder to see for humans. The night was an invisibility cloak for them, hiding them from unwanted eyes.

They got into the shipyard without a problem, but Blake kept sharp. The threat of the military was hanging heavily over her head and it took immense concentration to stay focused on grabbing the Dust and setting charges for the rest of it. 

“Hey!” All three of them froze, turning to see a guard with a laser gun in his grasp. 

“I'll handle this,” Adam walked up calmly to the man and Blake’s heart dropped to her stomach. She couldn't mistake Adam’s red blade and she certainly couldn't mistake the blood covering it either. 

He pulled the blade out, wiping the fresh blood off before sheathing it. 

“Adam,” Blake gasped, eyes wide.

“Come on, let's get this done,” Ilia muttered, turning a blind eye to the actions of her leader.

“Incoming,” Adam warned, readying himself for the fast approaching guards.

Blake was frozen in place. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was afraid. Afraid of the man she was with, of the man she trusted. 

Blake shook her head, taking what she could and _running_. 

-

Blake ran to Menagerie, ran to her home. With the help of her mother, father, and Sienna, Blake decided to take down the SDC once and for all. 

_Without_ murder. 

Ilia didn't reach out to Blake. Neither did Snow. Then again, she was at war with Snow now. White Fang Blue, the media called Blake’s faction. A blue flag with a white icon. 

Blake didn't expect it. She didn't expect for a new faction to rise soon after White Fang Blue.

White Fang Red, Sienna called it. A black flag with a red icon that had three claw marks running across it. Sienna told Blake that Adam was the one who ran it. 

Blake wanted to do good in the world, and what better way to do that than as a Huntress?

Despite her war with the other two White Fang factions, Blake applied to Beacon Academy. 

The moment her acceptance letter came through, Blake was on the first ship to Vale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jayme and Alex for being my betas. You two are absolute angels for doing this for me.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
